


Boyfriends and babies

by missmandarina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Non Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmandarina/pseuds/missmandarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.”</p><p>In which Sehun loses something precious to his boyfriend Jongin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends and babies

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny tiny drabble written for the prompt “I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.”  
> Enjoy the domestic boyfriends Sekai!

“Sehunnie! Rahee! I´m home!!”

Jongin entered his apartment with his arms full of bags after going grocery shopping to survive the weekend babysitting, and looked around confused, because normally he would be assaulted as soon as he arrived home by a clingy lanky boyfriend and a crying niece begging to be held. The boy went to the kitchen and found Sehun kneeling on the floor and looking under the table with a frown.

He cleared his throat and Sehun got startled, hitting his head and looking up at Jongin in panic.

“What are you doing there? Where is Rahee?”

Sehun got up and started fidgeting nervously, playing with his fingers without looking at Jongin and muttering something.

“What did you say? I couldn´t hear you.”

“I said, that I don´t know where she is.”

Jongin turned livid and stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, speaking with fake calm. “Oh Sehun, did you lose my niece?”

“I didn´t lose it, I just misplaced it.”

“RAHEE IS NOT A THING SEHUN! SHE IS A LITTLE KID!” shouted the older boy in outrage. “OH MY GOD, WHAT IF SHE GOT KIDNAPPED? MY SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!”

“What the hell Jongin? She wasn´t kidnapped, and I still haven´t looked everywhere, she must be here inside the apartment.”

“SHUT UP YOU USELESS BOYFRIEND, I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE RAHEE!”

Jongin ran to his room and started preparing a bag to spend the day outside looking for the baby, when he suddenly heard a gurgle from under the bed. The boy lifted the covers and found his 10 months old niece there, smiling at him and clapping.

“RAHEEEEEEE!!!”

When Sehun entered the room, he found Jongin sitting on the floor, crying and hugging Rahee to his chest, while she was patting his cheeks speaking excitedly in her baby language.

“I told you she was here.”

“Shut up Sehun, I hate you.”

Rahee looked up after hearing Sehun´s voice and smiled, throwing her arms up for him to held her. While he held the smiling baby, Jongin looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“You are lucky she likes you a lot, or else I´d break up with you.”

Sehun smiled and pulled at Jongin´s hair. “Keep saying yourself that, you know you love me.”

“I do, but you are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, send some love or go and say hi to @anatomiadea on Twitter!


End file.
